


monsta x father au's!

by yugyeomie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeomie/pseuds/yugyeomie
Summary: my best friend gave me prompts so i created this collection of short stories. this is all soft and very domestic so let's all cry together shall we? [each chapter is a different member!]





	monsta x father au's!

**Author's Note:**

> this one's about our big fluffy bear.

Cold metal sting your fingertips, the heavy fall of snow decorating clothing like sprinkles on a birthday cake. Dealing with a stickler of a boss already tired you out, so these keys not doing their job properly irritates. After a frustrating couple of seconds, you finally manage to crack the door open. Snow has piled up on your coat. Your black boots track white inside, the brown welcome mat swallowing the snowflakes like quicksand.

It’s immediate. You could have a pound of snow on you or some leech sucking at your ankles under a shallow stream, yet with one look at Hyunwoo all of those misfortunes ease. They don’t disappear, of course they don’t. You will forever remember how painful removing that leech from your ankle was. How Hyunwoo took care of the wound afterwards with a tenderness so deep you could have exploded. You can still feel the snow melting around your shoulders, hear the small trickles hitting tile. Still, you melt along with the snow as you watch Hyunwoo crawling around the floor with your four year old daughter on his back. He’s making grizzly bear noises while she laughs like there’s no tomorrow.

Snapping out of your trance, you slip off both your satchel and coat with a small smile. The not-so-cold keys in your hands get hung up on the black rack next to the coat hanger. At the jingle of those keys is when your daughter calls out for you in pure joy. So excited that you are home, you can’t help but burst into a grin. Especially when you turn around to see her running in her small corduroy overalls all the way to your legs, squeezing them tight like the teddy bear Hyunwoo gave her when she came into your lives. She’s a blessing to you both.

“How was work?” Your daughter’s pigtails delicately fall in between your fingers, warmth overcoming you. Looking up, even more warmth can be found in Hyunwoo’s eyes. How lucky you got to have a husband like him? Winning the lottery lucky.

“Jeffrey was being uptight today, but other than him throwing a fit over a broken pencil everything went per usual.” The gold wedding ring on your husband’s tan finger presses on to your cheek different than your keys. This metal is warm. Everything about Hyunwoo is warm. Pretty coral lips slot in between yours for a kiss so light you feel like flying. It drives you crazy how careful Hyunwoo treats you, like you are glass. His love shows with every tiny gesture he makes.

You take a mental note that his lips match the coral sweater adorning his torso.

“Daddy gave me chippy cookies!” A boisterous voice adds to your high, the fact that she still calls chocolate chip cookies making you snort on Hyunwoo’s lips. He smiles funnily.

“Did he really?” Still at the entrance of your shared apartment, you squat down at your daughter’s eye level to continue the conversation. With a loud nod, she goes on.

“Yes! I am hungry and chippy cookies are my favorite!” Her fresh voice swells your heart up with so much love.

“Well, how about I cook some spaghetti so your tummy” You sprawl your fingers out, wiggling them in front of her big brown eyes before touching her belly with them. “doesn’t get grumpy?” Hiccups of laughter bounce of the walls like an angelic harmony. Hyunwoo’s pink socks pad away on tile behind your daughter’s open grin. He tells you he’s going to go check up on your sleeping son, who’s only a wee nine months. You check your watch and see that it’s about time he wakes up from one of his essential naps.

“Spaghetti spaghetti spaghetti!” Your daughter chants while you kiss her forehead. Standing up, you take off your boots and make sure not to step on melted snow with your fluffy socks. Wet socks are nightmarish.

Walking towards the kitchen, you take your phone out of your pocket and place it on the granite kitchen island carefully. No notifications to be seen. This surprising snow storm has everyone on lockdown. No matter, you get started on boiling the noodles, filling up a big pot with water and clicking the stove on. Two blue boxes of noodles, a big jar of tomato sauce, and one block of mozzarella cheese grated later and you got spaghetti ready. In the midst of preparing the meal, you heard your son babbling about on the high chair. Even came up to him to give him the affection you were craving from the moment you heard his adorable mumbles. Hyunwoo was watching him last time you turned around, so of course you were caught off guard when you turn around to see him bobbing off to sleep on his palm. If you could edit real life scenarios, you would add three Z’s coming out the top of his head. You would also draw a heart surrounding your family.

“He snores like a bear.” You almost drop the plate of spaghetti in your hands because of your daughter’s comment. Giggles follow after.

“Go on, wake him up. The spaghetti will get cold!” You say, lifting the purple plastic plate for emphasis. You know your daughter would do anything for food.

“Daddy,” Feisty, nothing like Hyunwoo, your daughter slaps his arm which causes his bobbing to come to a screeching halt. “no sleeping on the table!” Hyunwoo blinks rapidly as he apologizes to her cutely. He is so cute you want to cry.

“She’s right you know.” Warm plate of spaghetti gets placed on the dark wooden dining table to your right. It’s right next to a window, so your son keeps on grasping on to thin air towards the falling snowflakes. Your daughter whines for a fork and Hyunwoo tells her to be patient.

Once everyone has their spaghetti and preferred beverages, you bring your own plate to sit down next to your daughter. You watch Hyunwoo give a small bite of noodles to your son slowly. He closes his tiny mouth around the plastic fork made just for him before chewing loudly. Chubby fingers go in his mouth too, moving the noodles around to chew them better.

Looking at Hyunwoo from across the table, it brings you back to your first date from eight years ago. How beautifully shy and well mannered he was, and still kind of is. Mannered of course. Shy? At least not around you as much as he used to be. Getting to know Hyunwoo deeply is an experience you will forever be grateful for. He is raw, intelligent, and so full of sweetness you get toothaches every time he compliments you. Being able to call him your husband doesn’t compare to the way he makes you feel inside. This love gets stronger by every passing year. Hyunwoo and your children, your family, are the sole reason as to why you carry warmth with you everywhere you go. Warm, Hyunwoo is so warm.

Smiling back at his timid one, your heart swells once more.


End file.
